Drakon Institute
by leprechaunlady
Summary: SYOC
1. Chapter 1

DRAKON INSTITUTE

SIR THEODORE JOFFERY'S SCHOOL OF DRAGON CARE circa 1687

Headmaster: Arthur Joffery

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Ministry Adviser of Dangerous Beasts)<em>

Dear (Your student's name),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Drakon Institute. We realize you are going into 6th year at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute,_ Beauxbatons_ Academy of Magic, or Capet Academy. You have shown incredible talent in Care of Magical Creatures, Flying, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. This school is an opportunity to finish your education in addition learning how to properly train your own dragon, in order to learn more about the species. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Azra Valentina

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

Students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (deep red)

2. Dragon hide full body suit

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One unflamable set of robes (red, with gold fastenings)

6. Goggles

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

Sixth year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 6)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage

_Confronting the Faceless_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

_The Monster Book of Monsters_ by Edwardus Lima

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

Guide to Dragons by Charlie Weasley

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 broom

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR eagle OR hawk

…

Name:

Age:

Gender:

School (If Hogwarts say House):

Wand:

Appearance (include face, hair, body type and height):

Best physical feature (pick one!):

Physical flaws (2):

Personality:

Best Personality feature (pick one):

Worst part of personality (3!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fighting Talent(s):

Best Class:

Other Talent(s):

Extracurricular:

Social Standing within school:

Family Social Standing:

Fears:

Rich?

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family/Friends:

Things to be made fun of for:

Pet:

Clothing Style:

Background Story about childhood etc.:

How will they act in social setting with inferiors?

Romance ideas:

Outgoing?:

Reaction to Letter:

Family reaction to letter:

Type of Dragon (Google the ones in Harry Potter. There's a list or PM me and you can make your own):

Personality of their Dragon:

How would they train it:

Fearful?:

Additional:

Rules: Every Chapter must be reviewed, PM only for submissions, No actual Harry Potter characters only in mentioning, top of review should say Drakon- (your person's name)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**So it has come to my attention that there has been a lot of confusion about this whole storyline. I'm assuming most of the people submitting have read the books or at least seen the movies. In the Harry Potter Universe dragons are extremely rare and dangerous. Wizards do not ride dragons or train them- the most they do is contain them and try and keep them from hurting muggles/wizards. In addition Dragon Reserves are not really a place to go hang out. Many of you want your person to have gone to one before and been burned (I got 3 of them), that's very improbable. **

**I also got many people from Ravenclaw leading me to believe that you all believe to be successful at Drakon is about brains. For the most part it isn't. **

**To also clear up the confusion about Capet: A fanfiction friend of mine (Artemis' Hunters) has made a story about wizards in America at a school called Capet. I guess this story could be considered somewhat of a spin off.**

**Drakon is the ONLY place in the Harry Potter world (at least in this story) that tames and really understands dragons. All students' transfer to Drakon, no 12 year olds or anyone young will be here. Your student's class is the youngest**

**Jacque's POV**

**Wizarding Village in the South of France**

"Touch it Jacque," my mother persisted shoving my new robes into my hands. "I've never felt fabric like this before. So durable, yet so soft."

I reached out and grabbed a handful of the red cloth in my mother's hand. As I felt it I realized I felt the same way. The cloth was smooth and flexible, falling between my long fingers like water. My new robes were flameproof- to deal with dragons, of course. I had never seen a dragon up close before. I had visited a reserve before, but those dragons were huge, untrainable and wild, plus I couldn't get within 200 yards of one.

"You will be a different boy come Christmas my _trésor_," my mother gushed. She was a woman of big proportions with an even bigger attitude. Well known in our small wizarding village as the seamstress. A single witch with an unexceptional son. Yes, I am referring to myself. I was well known as a gaunt young man with nervous hands and a mop of black hair that looked as if it was greasy or glossy depending on who was looking upon me. My mother doted on me though, as I was the leading man in her wild web of dreams. Her unrealistic expectations were something that I would never be able to live up to.

"Yes mamma," I replied looking out the window of our quaint cottage. I lived in a land of green hills and flowered plains, which would soon enough be replaced with a vast red wasteland. I didn't know where Drakon Instute was, but I knew it wasn't anywhere near Southern France.

"Have you read your pamphlet Jacque?" She insisted shoving the worn piece of paper in my hand once again. She has been doing this every day since we got it. To summarize it, the first paragraph talked about the cruelty of Dragon Reserves and boasted about Drakon being the only place on the earth to train dragons. Then it went on to discuss how after we graduated we could either stay at Drakon and become an adviser and stay with our dragon or let it go free into the wild knowing it would no longer harm humans. Then the second page informed us about how we will get the eggs upon arrival and be assigned groups called out 'families'. I could rewrite the stupid pamphlet word for word with ease at this point, but I pretended to read it again to put mamma's heart at rest.

"I've read it mamma," I replied coolly after a few minutes. A blue car with chipped paint then rolled up outside my front garden right outside our hedge and gate.

"They're here!" She jumped pulling me into her folds for a long and uncomfortable hug. "My little _trésor_ "

She has always called me her treasure. If you hadn't gotten the idea that I'm an only child yet, keep up.

A man started striding to our door, his skin was the same shade than the copper pots bubbling on his mother's stove and eyes darker than the coals that burned in the fireplace. I'd imagine he would be handsome, yet at the same time half his face was burned off, he had deep scarring up and down his exposed arms and more than likely under his leather vest. His face was hard and unfriendly, but I could see the truth behind his eyes. He was excited. I don't know why, but he was excited.

"Jacque DuPont?" He asked in a voice that was harsh to my ears. Angry, hoarse and British. "I am Dirk Daniel Damon, 24 year old from Godrick's Hollow. I was sorted into Hufflepuff in Hogwarts. Once transferring to Drakon, I was matched with a Hungarian Horntail named Felix. I will be your adviser. In addition I will be your flying instructor. My two other advisees are Alexander Mason and Finn Welder. You will be sharing your tent and they will be your 'brothers'. It is important for both your and your dragon's survival to keep in good spirits with your 'brothers' and they're dragons. Do you understand Jacque?"

"Yes sir," I responded. "I will bring my trunk down now."

**Everly Nour Mercier**

**Inland Morocco at Drakon Insitiute**

The air to my home was thick with the smell of ink and parchment. My father sent at least a dozen long letters before dawn every morning before I even stirred to various other governments. He was involved with the United States Branch of the Ministry, specifically the one that dealt with foreign countries. Although Capet is in New Orleans, I am from South Carolina. I missed my father already. He was a vain man, always in brightly colored robes- his favorite being flamecolored silk- and wore gemstones on each finger of both hands. His facial hair made it hard for him to fit in with the muggles, but his forked blonde beard shone like real gold making him the most memorable politician in the American Branch.

I was now huddled in a tent made of leather with two other girls- my 'sisters'. The heat was almost insufferable. Oil burned in the black iron lantern that we surrounded. All of our long hair was oiled and braided and hung with bells. It was custom here, fireproof oil, made our hair shiny and almost plastic, but I'd rather this then it being roasted off. Across from me was one of my new sisters. Her hair also covered in oil, but was as red as the buildings and sand that surrounded us (if not redder), her eyes were mismatched, but both bright with curiosity. She seemed unafraid of us but lacked the casual confidence that I proudly wore. Her name was Braely and she was a Ravenclaw… whatever the hell that means.

There was another Capet here. I knew her, I mean we were both in Validus house at school, but I never really got to know her- on purpose. I guess now that we were technically 'sisters' we'd have no choice. Her name was Nila and she was extremely type A. My friends used to joke that she had a stick up her ass, but that might be a little too far and a tad mean. To be honest it was probably because we both were proud to the point of being flawed that neither of us reached out to one another.

"So…" Braely began. "What have you heard about this place?"

"I read that the dragon, once hatched, you have 48 hours to gain its trust or else it becomes very wild," Nila crooned. She made herself sound smart by just directly quoting the stupid pamphlet.

"Yeah I heard that too…" Braely muttered, kind of annoyed that she got no new information. "Do you know when we get our eggs?"

Like clockwork the leather tent flap was swept away and a burst of sandy hot air smacked my face like a firm slap. We all turned our faces and closed our eyes as a figure emerged in the tent. The moonlight painted her dark skin in silver, but once she closed the tent I could analyze who was in front of me. Her skin was dark, with a dark shelf of a brow leaving a shadow over her sallow cheeks. She was covered head to toe in blemishes, scars and burns. I'd lie if my first thought weren't along the lines of my body sharing the same doom.

"Ladies, I am your advisee," her accent was angry and foreign, but I couldn't place it. "I am Ana Rose, originally from Durmstrang and the owner of a beautiful Common Welsh Green. I will be your Potions teacher and assist you in raising your dragons. Speaking of which-" She turned and grabbed a huge worn leather bag. I heard Nila squeal- even though I wanted to squeal too I wouldn't because she did.

She pulled out a gleaming white egg and handed it to Nila. It looked beautiful as if it was ornamental and made of ivory. Polished Ivory. Nila put her hands on it cautiously, "I can feel a pulse," she smiled at Ana.

Ana Rose smiled back; it was an ugly uneven smile that showed half her top row of teeth. "Yes, you will have to hatch it, learn what to feed it and identify the dragon type as soon as possible. It's good that you already have a connection with your dragon"

Nila nodded earnestly and started stroking her dragon egg beckoning it to hatch. I was then handed mine. She handed me a dusty black egg. I wiped the dust off, but it did no good, as more dust took its place. I saw Nila snigger and Braely look at me sympathetically. Ana Rose seemed confused at the sight off my lumpy egg, as if she hadn't seen one like this before. I calmed myself at the thought of mine being unique in some sort of way.

Finally Braely got hers. A green egg with scales on the outside. It seemed normal, not spectacular or like a mistake. I wanted that egg.

Once Ana Rose left we all sat in silence.

"Inciendo," Braely spoke and pointed her wand at her egg, a stream of fire bursting from the tip of her wand.

"Are you crazy?" Nila exclaimed.

"No," I smiled at Braely answering Nila sassily. "She's smart. Incidendo."

**Jacque's POV**

**Drakon Institute**

First day of class. As the new members of the school, we couldn't be easier to spot. All of us cradling our very own dragon egg as we lugged our bag from class to class. The day was uneventful for the most apart, until Defense against the Dark Arts, but I'll get to that later.

I sat next to my brothers Alexander Mason and Finn Welder at lunch. I couldn't have felt more like an outsider as they spoke back and forth about various English talk. They were both painfully short, at least shorter than I was.

Alexander was a nice guy, but he kept us all at a distance. It was obvious to me that he chose carefully what to share and wouldn't ever give more information that he felt could be used against him in the future. His hair was pointy when I first saw him, but due to the wicked heat any gel was quickly washed away with sweat.

Finn was quite different. He seemed like a bundle of energy at all times, seeing the positive in anything. Even today he became excited about seeing the Hogwarts flag in the dining hall. I mean, all wizarding flags were surrounding the area we sat. It's not that exciting, but he still droned on about it. Overall though, he's good at talking and allowing me not to. He looked younger than he was due to his freckles, like an artist splattered a paintbrush across his face. Very western European looking.

By the time lunch came along I was hungrier than I had ever been. It could have been the heat, or the heavier robes, or maybe even carrying a 20-pound dragon egg. Mine was heavier than the others. It was smooth, and a deep midnight blue. I could feel my affection growing the longer I held it; soon enough I felt a pulse in the egg. A sign it would hatch soon according to a teacher.

"I'm bloody famished!" Finn exclaimed sitting at one of the round tables.

"When are you not famished?" Alexander asked sitting next to him. I quietly joined them.

"What do you think we're getting for grub? Sausage rolls? Ham Sandwiches? A roast pig?" Finn laughed.

Three girls then joined us. They introduced themselves, Everly, Braely and Nila.

Nila looked French with short hair in gentle waves like a calm day at the ravine. My favorite place to be. Her eyes were large and almond colored, like my mothers. They were smiling even when she was not.

Next to her was a girl who seemed in a permanent stage of annoyed. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were deep green. A beauty. Everly's looks did not belong here. She looked me up and down shamelessly.

The last one was the most slender. Curveless and pale. She seemed fragile to the point of breaking with white skin and red hair that contrasted with her skin beautifully and mismatched eyes. She would be any artists dream with all the colors that made up her body.

"Have you been crying?" She asked looking upon me.

"Have I been crying?" I asked looking around to see if she was talking to me. The boys laughed.

Alexander put a hand on my shoulder, "This is Jacque and no he wasn't he kind of just has those kind of eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked.

"They are a little red around them, but they're pretty. Very pale blue," the last one. No doubt Braely commented trying to make up for her previous statement.

I felt my face redden and looked up at her, "If I were crying I wouldn't be ashamed to admit it, but no. I'm not crying yet, although I do miss my mother dearly."

The girls looked at each other at my openness.

Everly smiled at me, her teeth were very white and straight. I could see Alexander staring at her like she was his next challenge. "Your definitely not American. I've never heard a guy admit something like that."

I shrugged, "thank you. I'm glad I'm not American."

Nila gave me a hard look as Everly smiled and sat back at her seat.

We had no pig roast for lunch, much less. A loaf of bread per table and some sticky substance that resembled vomit with nuts in it, with grape jam. The Americans called it a "PB and J", but to me it tasted like garbage.

Our next class was in the next building, which meant another trip through the sand. Alexander and Everly walked in front of us all, laughing loudly and joking back and forth. He was handsome for her. Then Finn and Nila walked, it was hard to determine who talked more between the two of them and finally in silence I walked with Braely.

The classroom had tables for three, like every other classroom, to seat a 'family'.

We were getting an introduction to our teacher. A French teacher. It almost felt like I was back at Beauxbatons. The semester was going to focus on hand-to-hand combat with a special emphasis on stunning since apparently we would have to stun our dragon frequently. It was all very interesting, when a loud American girl started screaming in the back.

Nila, jumped up as her egg began to shake. It was a gruesome sight although everyone became excited at the apparent beauty that I was blind to. The egg cracked in a crooked manner horizontally as the egg began to ooze pink slime. It covered the girls' papers. Everly hid her obvious excitement with an eye roll. I could sense tension between the two girls. Whilst the red haired one tried to save their books. Their family dynamic was interesting to say the least.

A loud screech came next. Like nails on a chalkboard, as a winged claw put its hand out of the egg. Nila opened the egg up urgently and picked up the slime-covered reptile. The dragon was easy to identify. Its skin was white as bone with eyes bright red like two pools of fresh blood. It had no pupil, just red. It was screeching as she held it like a pig being picked up. Everly seemed amused at this reaction, whilst Nila desperately rocked it as the dragon squirmed and shrieked.

I turned back around eagerly to hear more from the French teacher, when I saw something on my desk. My egg had cracked although I didn't hear it in the loud noises. My dragon wasn't covered in goop and was slick midnight blue with pleasant red eyes. It didn't screech in fact it looked up at me happily. It's back was smooth and shinny that rippled the light. I heard Finn yell next to me as people crowded around my dragon, who only had eyes for me. I reached out my hand tenderly and it didn't flinch away. Tentatively I stroked it's back. It was smooth at first, but then I pulled my hand away quickly. I felt a stinging in every pad of my hand. I held it up and my hand was bleeding profusely from dozens of small but deep cuts. The class exclaimed in disgust as my dragon looked up at me innocently.

"Looks like you got a Razorback," the French teacher smiled at me. He threw me a small bag. I opened it and saw, antiseptic, a needle and thread.

"I can't do it, my hand is so sour," I exclaimed.

The teacher pulled up his sleeve revealing hundred and hundred of small scars. "Looks like you have a nice one. Mine sometimes intentionally cuts me and the scales get sharper as they grow. I have never seen a blue one before, I wonder what type of Razorback it is."

I poured the antiseptic over my hand and felt tears quickly glaze my eyes. I handed the teacher the needle and thread. But he shook his head, "you have to learn to suture your own skin. I cannot do it for you or you'll never learn."

For a son of a seamstress I made a mess of every single stitch. I wanted to touch my dragon. But I knew I couldn't.

**A/N**

**I am not proud of this chapter. First chapters are always hard and I just really couldn't get in sync with it. So this chapter is a test run to whether or not I'll do this story.**

**I have not picked leads, and even the people in it now are not my set in stone characters. I will only keep people in if they review EVERY chapter and in detail. Sorry, I have had 30 submissions and can replace your person- I have been known to kill of a character and often have people get kicked out and such of my syocs.**

**I will be adding in one or two more 'families'. If you want your person in review (obviously) and PM me why I should put your person in. I got a lot of Mary Sues and people similar.**

**ALSO a lot of you picked the exact same dragon. Please feel free to make your own dragon.**

**Jacque is a nice POV since he is very pessimistic and critical, and will probably be the POV next chapter**


End file.
